speculativefictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Full Moon City
Full Moon City (2010) — Anthology * Genre and Sub-Genres: fantasy and horror * Theme: Werewolves in the big city Editor and Authors Editor: Martin H. Greenberg (SF/Fantasy-shorts), Darrell Schweitzer (SF/Fant, Hor) Contributors: Darrell Schweitzer (SF-Fant, Hor), Mike Resnick (SF-Fant), P.D. Cacek (Horror), Ian Watson (SF-Fant), Ron Goulart (SF-Fant, Myst), Chelsea Quinn Yarbro (Hor, SF-Fant, Myst), Gregory Frost (SF-Fant, Hor), Holly Black (UF, YA), Peter S. Beagle (SF-Fant, Fict), Carrie Vaughn (UF), Lisa Tuttle (SF-Fant), Gene Wolfe (SF-Fant, Fict), Esther M. Friesner (YA, SF-Fant), Tanith Lee (YA, SF-Fant, Hor), Holly Phillips (SF-Fant) Description From New York to Los Angeles to Bucharest, fifteen never-before-published tales by some of the world’s finest fantasy and horror writers celebrate the newest incarnations of an age-old terror that strikes when the moon is full . . . the werewolf. No longer confined to the forests, these modern monsters can be found in places you frequent every day—and never before thought to fear. CARRIE VAUGHN’s popular werewolf radio host Kitty Norville is drawn into a controversy as to whether it’s fair to ban lycanthropy from professional sports. New York’s famous Plaza Hotel is the setting for ESTHER M. FRIESNER’s tale of one very grisly little girl, while Beverly Hills may never quite recover from RON GOULART’s middle-aged Hollywood screenwriter who falls prey to a most unusual problem. Celebrated fantasy author PETER S. BEAGLE tells a chillingly lyrical story of three Louisiana loup garoux locked into a deadly dance of death. ~ Supernatural Elements * werewolves, vampires, witches, loup garoux, Weredog List of Stories To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Synopsis by Story "The Truth About Werewolves" • by Lisa Tuttle "Innocent" • by Gene Wolfe "Kitty Learns the Ropes" • by Carrie Vaughn • Kitty Norville series #4.5 Kitty Norville is drawn into a controversy as to whether it’s fair to ban lycanthropy from professional sports. — Kitty's friend Jenna wants to expose a popular boxer for a Werewolf. "No Children, No Pets" • by Esther M. Friesner a six year old city werewolf who lives in Central Park. "Sea Warg" • by Tanith Lee "Country Mothers' Sons" • by Holly Phillips "A Most Unusual Greyhound" • by Mike Resnick "The Bitch" • by P. D. Cacek About an old girlfriend who refuses to let go. "The Aarne-Thompson Classification Revue" • by Holly Black A story about a werewolf girl struggling with her nature and her growing acceptance of her new self as she auditions and performs in a strange but liberating theatrical show. "Weredog of Bucharest" • by Ian Watson "I Was a Middle-Age Wer'ewolf" • by Ron Goulart down on his luck Hollywood Middle-Age writer who finds himself cursed with being a werewolf. — "'Kvetchula's Daughter" • by Darrell Schweitzer about a nice Jewish girl whose life is "ruined" when her parents become vampires. "And Bob's Your Uncle" • by Chelsea Quinn Yarbro "The Bank Job" • by Gregory Frost Svekis simply wanted to finish his wire transfer. He had more hunting to do. So when the thieves arrived, he didn’t appreciate the inconvenience. Not one bit. ~ Anthologies - Gregory Frost "La Lune T'attend" • by Peter S. Beagle A chillingly lyrical story of three Louisiana loup garoux locked into a deadly dance of death. Cover Description Move over, vampires. Make room for the hottest creatures in fantasy: werewolves. Most people think werewolves are creatures of ancient legend, associated with prowling darkened forests and terrifying peasants in medieval cottages. But what about today's werewolf in modern society? Has twenty-first century life changed the rules and lifestyles of the contemporary lycanthrope? Are wolf packs communicating online via social networks? Could the person who at first glance looks like an average commuter (on the early train, to avoid the rising of the full moon) be one of them? Have werewolves infiltrated every level of government? Full Moon City answers these questions, and many more. Featuring contributions from bestselling fantasy luminaries, this collection of spellbinding stories puts the fun back into dark fiction. ~ Full Moon City by Martin H Greenberg and Darrell Schweitzer - FF Category:Anthologies